COZY
by Chizawa95
Summary: Kaku dan membosankan. itulah isi kepala Sungmin saat membayangkan sosok Kyuhyun ketika sang Ibu memintanya untuk datang menemui pemuda itu untuk Kencan Buta. Tapi hal berbeda yang akan terjadi saat itu, saat dimana pemuda itu malah berhasil meluluh lantahkan Ego-nya, ego Sungmin. Dan saat itulah Sungmin jatuh dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun yang kaku dan membosankan. KyuMin, Fluff.


COZY

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Genderswitch, Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. Ending jelek Dll.

Genre : Sweet, Fluff, Romance.

Length : Oneshoot.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin ^^

0o0o0

Sinar matahari nampak begitu cerah pagi itu. Kicauan burung-burung yang bersenandung kian menambahkan kesan kenyamanan. Di sebuah kamar bercorak merah muda disana nampak seorang wanita cantik masih damai dalam tidurnya. Dengan rambut panjang hitam sebatas bahu dan bentuk wajah yang imut nan manis, begitulah sosok itu mampu digambarkan.

Nampak mata itu mulai mengerjap saat sebuah dering nada mengusik telinganya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum begitu terkumpul, sosok itu mulai menjulurkan tangannya meraih benda yang telah mengusik tidurnya itu.

_KLIK_

Dengan cepat dirinya menekan salah satu tombol yang ada disana, dan setelah itu mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucapnya masih dengan nada penuh rasa kantuk.

_"Oh Minnie-ah! Ini Omma, Saengil Chukae Chagi, Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau.. Masih tiduran kah?"_

Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang nampak tengah menguap. Sepertinya rasa kantuk itu begitu menyiksanya.

"Ne, Gomawo Omma. Ya, aku masih di atas kasur sekarang.. Wae?"

_"Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah membaca pesan singkat yang Omma kirimkan semalam ke ponselmu? Astaga! Pasti kau tidak membacanya kan? Hari ini, Omma ingin kau bertemu dengan putra dari teman Omma."_

Sungmin berdecak sebal mendengarnya. Sepertinya dirinya sudah mulai tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Mwoya? Kencan buta lagi? Omma! Ini hari ulang tahunku. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku?"

Gadis itu nampak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk dengan benar di atas kasur itu.

_"Min-ah, Omma sangat menyukainya. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, usianya 25 Tahun.. Omma tahu dia lebih muda 2 tahun darimu. Dia seorang CEO muda di perusahaannya. Dia tipe yang sopan dan pekerja keras. Cobalah untuk bertemu dan melihatnya langsung. Dia.. Dia sangat tampan kalau kau menyadarinya."_

"Omma~" Sungmin kembali merengek.

Oh ayolah, sudah berapa kali dia disuruh terlibat dalam kencan buta seperti ini?

_"Omma mohon padamu Chagi."_

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, kenapa malah Omma yang memohon?"

_"Chagia, sekali ini saja. Ya?"_

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrahnya. Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Masa iya harus dihabiskan dengan kegiatan konyol semacam kencan buta seperti itu?

"Araso, tapi.. Omma harus berjanji, kalau setelah ini Omma tidak akan memaksaku lagi, arachi?"

_"Ne.. Ne.. Cepat bersiap-siap, dia sudah menunggumu di sebuah restaurant, kau baca pesan yang Omma kirimkan semalam ara? Disana alamat restaurant sudah lengkap. Selamat berkencan sayang."_

_KLIK_

Sungmin menurunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

Dengan malas dirinya melempar ponsel itu ke atas kasur.

"CEO? Pekerja keras? Sopan? Kenapa malah aku merasa dia sosok yang kaku dan membosankan ya?"

.

.

Di sebuah restaurant mewah bergaya klasik tersebut nampak di salah satu meja disana seorang pemuda tengah duduk menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Dengan balutan kemeja putih berlapiskan jas hitam khas seorang pengusaha, dan jangan lupa kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Ya, itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu nampak gelisah di kursinya, sesekali dia menarik dan menghela nafasnya gugup.

Ini pertama kalinya dia mengikuti kencan buta atas permintaan dari ibunya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengelap dahinya yang nampak mengeluarkan keringat dengan sapu tangan yang selalu menemaninya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan sang ibu padanya.

Wanita itu, wanita yang akan datang ini adalah seorang wanita muda bernama Lee Sungmin, berusia 27 tahun, dia bekerja sebagai Manager di sebuah perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang Design Interior. Dia wanita yang cantik dan menjunjung tinggi adat dan kesopanan. Tapi.. Ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau sosok itu gila kerja, Sungmin nyaris tak pernah memikirkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dan pembawaan wanita itu juga kurang bersahabat, atau nama lainnya sungguh dingin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya saat rentetan penjelasan akan sosok Lee Sungmin itu kembali melintas di pikirannya.

Oh ayolah, dia ini tipe pria yang gugup-an. Dan wanita itu tipe orang yang dingin.

Apa yang akan mereka obrolkan jika bertemu?

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan mulai menatap sekeliling, kemana wanita itu? Apa dia tidak akan datang?

_"Selamat Datang."_

Sebuah suara pelayan yang terdengar sebagai penyambutan tamu itu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu utama restaurant.

Kyuhyun tertegun kaku saat melihat seorang wanita cantik ada disana. Dan kini tengah berjalan nampak akan ke arahnya.

Apa itu Lee Sungmin?

Kyuhyun menganga melihat sosok itu. Satu kata yang kini tengah bersarang di kepalanya, Indah.

Sosok itu.. Demi Tuhan sangat indah.

Kulitnya seputih susu, matanya bulat dan bercahaya. Bibirnya berwarna pink mengkilap, rambutnya hitam tergerai indah, dan wajahnya.. Sangat cantik.

Dengan buru-buru Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang nampak sedikit melorot itu dan menundukkan wajahnya gugup.

Ya Tuhan, Apa Ommanya tidak salah memilihkan wanita?

Ini, ini terlalu indah!

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun mendengarnya, mendengar sebuah suara nampak berbicara padanya.

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak menatap sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"N-ne.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya aneh menatap sosok di hadapannya itu. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia nampak gagap seperti ini?

"Lee Sungmin imnida, senang bertemu denganmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya nampak mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin.

"Silahkan duduk.. S-sungmin-ssi."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Oh ayolah, jangan bertingkah memalukan Cho!

"Hmm, baiklah sepertinya aku tidak akan basa-basi atau bertele-tele. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau pertemuan ini adalah ulah iseng dari kedua orangtua kita. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku di kantor lebih baik daripada pertemuan konyol ini. Dan kukira kau juga sepemikiran denganku kan? Bukankah kau seorang CEO? Kurasa kau sependapat denganku."

Kyuhyun melongos kecewa mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

Sepertinya kau bertepuk sebelah tangan Cho!

"Ne, sebenarnya ini juga pengalaman pertamaku mengikuti kencan buta seperti ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Aku hanya bisa meluangkan waktu satu jam denganmu disini, dan selebihnya aku akan pamit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tahu. Ibuku pernah mengatakan kalau kau orang yang sibuk. Hmm, coba aku tebak. Tipe wanita sepertimu ini pasti tidak menyukai warna Pink kan?"

Oh baiklah, sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun mulai berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sungmin menatap aneh Kyuhyun saat itu. Apa-apaan orang ini? Sok tahu sekali.

"Aku sangat menyukai warna pink."

"Ne?!"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya gugup dan menahan malu. Aishh! Memalukan!

"Keurae? Huaah, kau begitu sulit ditebak Sungmin-ssi." Tukas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum aneh.

Sungmin memangku kepalanya dengan tangannya sembari menatap Kyuhyun malas. Sudah dia duga, sosok ini begitu kaku dan membosankan.

"Hmm, boleh aku menebak satu hal lagi?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau.. Kau pasti tidak suka makanan manis.. Aku benar kan?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Ice Cream, Coklat, aku menyukai makanan seperti itu." Tukas Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun kembali harus menelan pil pahit. Kenapa Sungmin memiliki kepribadian dan kegemaran yang bertolak belakang seperti ini?

Sungmin berulang kali menguap saat itu. Semua bahan pembicaraan yang dibahas oleh pemuda Cho itu makin membuatnya mengantuk. Sungmin melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan nampak mengangguk pelan.

Dengan cepat dia meraih tasnya dan berdiri. Membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya cukup kaget.

"Oh Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi. Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini. Aku akan pamit pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun melongo saat itu. Seperti ini saja? Pertemuannya seperti ini saja? Padahal dia begitu menyukai wanita itu.

"Kau begitu kaku dan membosankan, itulah yang setidaknya banyak teman-temanmu katakan tentang dirimu Cho. Hahhh~ Cintamu singkat sekali Kyuhyun-ah." Gumamnya lesuh.

Kyuhyun mulai ikut bangkit dari kursinya. Tapi seketika dia terdiam saat menatap sebuah benda yang ada di bawah meja mereka tadi.

"Payung? Apa mungkin.. Ini miliknya?"

.

.

Sungmin mendengus kesal saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari Restaurant dan mendapati hujan yang tengah mengguyur deras bumi.

Dan sekali lagi dirinya harus merutuki kecerobohannya yang meninggalkan payungnya di dalam restaurant. Apa harus dia kembali ke dalam? Dan bertemu lagi dengan pria kaku itu? Jangan harap.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit. Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama.

Apalagi mobilnya dia pakirkan di seberang jalan sana. Oh ayolah. Apa harus dia menyebrangi jalan dan basah kuyup? Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah cepat keluar dari Restaurant tersebut.

Pemuda itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari mencoba menemukan sosok Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sosok itu tengah berada di pinggir jalan.

Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Tidakkah itu hal konyol? Dia basah kuyup!

Kyuhyun membuka payung yang berada di tangannya dan segera berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Pemuda itu sedikit menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat mobil yang tengah berjalan dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi itu nampak akan melintas.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin yang ada disana.

"Awas!"

_Byurrr!_

Sungmin merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia merasakan banyak percikan air yang nampak akan mengenainya tadi. Tapi, siapa yang tengah memeluknya dan dengan sukarela merelakan tubuhnya untuk terkena cipratan air hujan seperti ini?

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah itu lagi-lagi dirinya lihat, Cho Kyuhyun.

_DEG DEG_

_DEG DEG_

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar saat itu.

Apa? Kenapa dengan jantungnya?

Sungmin kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah itu begitu dekat dengannya.

Sungmin.. Entah kenapa dia merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika.

"Oh, Mianhae."

Kyuhyun dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin memandangi sosok itu masih dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," Panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Kacamatamu, kacamatamu basah."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas kacamatanya. Benar, kacamatanya basah.

"Hmm, bisa.. Kau pegang dulu payungnya? Aku.. Aku mau mengelap kacamata ini sebentar."

"Tentu saja."

Sungmin mengambil payung itu dari Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka masih berdiri di bawah payung yang sama.

Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelap kacamatanya dengan serius.

_'Omma benar, dia.. Dia sangat tampan kalau aku menyadarinya,'_ Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali memakai kacamatanya saat dirinya selesai mengelap benda itu.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi tak enak.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan payung ini padamu."

"Ahniya, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Araso, Sebenarnya hanya itu saja. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Hati-hati di jalan Sungmin-ssi."

Kyuhyun pamit dan mulai keluar dari lindungan payung yang tengah Sungmin pegang tersebut.

Sungmin memandang sosok jangkung yang nampak kian menjauh itu dengan tatapan datar.

Kenapa.. Rasanya agak tidak rela saat sosok itu pergi?

"Ehm, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Sungmin pada akhirnya meneriakkan nama itu sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke belakang saat Sungmin memanggil namanya.

Sungmin dengan cepat dan hati-hati memasukkan kembali kunci mobil miliknya yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke dalam kantung blazernya saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku.. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kantorku? Aku.. Aku tidak membawa mobil." Dusta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah keheranan.

Apa? Sungmin memintanya untuk mengantarkannya?

"Ne, Tentu saja boleh!" Teriak Kyuhyun menahan kegirangan.

Sungmin menahan senyumannya saat itu. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil gadis itu menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun dan kembali menadahkan payung itu pada tubuh mereka berdua.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil milik Kyuhyun terparkir.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya. Huaaa, tidak kah ini menyenangkan berada satu payung berdua dengan wanita yang kau sukai?

"Sungmin-ssi, biar aku saja yang memegang payungnya."

"Oh! Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Gwanchanayo."

Sungmin pun memberikan payung itu kepada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum saat itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, besok.. Aku sedang ingin menonton film. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak saat itu juga ketika sebuah permintaan tersebut mengarah padanya.

Ya Tuhan! Bagus! Bagus sekali!

"T-tentu saja. Kupikir menonton film bukan hal yang buruk."

Sungmin kembali menahan senyumnya saat Kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakannya.

Kenapa dia merasakan hal aneh seperti ini ya?

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa aku tahu apa yang sangat kau sukai?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin dan berpikir sejenak.

"Aku.. Menyukai Games. Aku sangat suka bermain Games."

"Huaaa.. Begitu kah? Ahh! Bagaimana kalau setelah dari bioskop kita pergi ke Games Center? Kau mau kan?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dibuat tertegun dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Kau.. Apa kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Sungmin seketika gugup saat Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat seperti itu.

"A-ahniya! Besok.. Sepertinya aku punya banyak waktu luang. Kau tenang saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lega mendengar penuturan Sungmin tersebut.

Sungguh! Dia benar-benar tak membayangkan kalau setelah insiden mengembalikan payung itu dirinya bisa menjadi dekat seperti ini dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

Sungmin kembali memanggil nama itu di sela-sela langkah kaki mereka.

Entahlah, dirinya saja tidak tahu kenapa dia lagi-lagi memanggil nama pria di sampingnya itu.

Kenapa dia jadi cerewet seperti ini?

"Ne?" Respon Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas saat itu.

"Hari ini.. Adalah hari ulang tahunku." tukasnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam saat itu.

Benarkah? Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sungmin? 1 Januari?

"Sungmin-ssi."

"Hmm?"

"Saengil Chukae."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya dia kurang mendengarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Ne? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Tolong ucapkan sekali lagi dan lebih keraskan suaramu. Hujan begitu berisik."

"Saengil Chukae!" Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan menaikkan volume suaranya.

Membuat Sungmin diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Saengil Chukae? Huaaa.. Gomawo."

Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar sepanjang jalan.

Kyuhyun merundukkan wajahnya ikut salah tingkah saat mendapati sosok wanita yang tengah berada di sampingnya itu tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae."

Sungmin kembali tiba-tiba terdiam saat itu.

Dia mendengar kalau Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ne? Apa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Sudah kubilang keraskan suaramu Kyuhyun-ssi."

Sungmin menatap lekat sosok di sampingnya itu.

Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu kian gugup saja.

"Mwoya? Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas." Elaknya.

"Ahniya! Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Apa itu? Katakan sekali lagi."

Sungmin terus mendesak Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu masih nampak terus mengelak.

Kyuhyun lama tak berbicara saat itu. Pemuda itu sedikit melirik ke samping. Mencuri lihat Sungmin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karna dirinya abaikan.

"Saranghae."

Dan benar saja ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ne? Aishh! Kenapa kau senang sekali berbisik? Ini Hujan, kau tidak bisa berbisik seperti itu saat mengobrol!"

Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya melihat sosok Sungmin mengomelinya.

"Nanti kalau hujan sudah berhenti akan kuberi tahu." Tukas Kyuhyun.

Dan jelas saja ucapan itu membuat Sungmin berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau janji?"

"Ya, aku janji."

"Huaaa, aku tidak sabar mendengarnya!"

Sungmin kembali nampak ceria. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya bersenandung dalam langkah kakinya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya nampak diam dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi nanti pasti aku akan gugup!" Ucap Kyuhyun seketika. Membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Memangnya kenapa harus gugup?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

Sungmin kian penasaran saja, kenapa harus gugup? Memangnya dia mau mengatakan apa? Apa benar kata-kata itu begitu 'luar biasa' ?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ditatap sedemikian lekatnya itu pun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Nanti kalau hujannya reda, aku akan segera memberitahumu." Putus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Ya sudah kalau begitu.

"Hmm, kau benar! Kenapa aku jadi tidak sabar seperti ini ya? Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi, kau benar-benar akan memberitahuku kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan ingkar janji."

"Bagus!"

sungmin bertepuk tangan riang saat itu.

Dirinya tidak akan menyangka kalau hari ini akan begitu menyenangkan.

"Sungmin-ssi."

Suara bass milik Kyuhyun kembali mengalun lembut di telinganya.

Membuat gadis itu mau tak mau kembali harus menoleh.

"Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan ragu saat itu.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar mengatakannya setelah hujan mereda?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah berjanji!" Seru Sungmin.

Membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas menyerahnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar gugup."

"Dan aku penasaran dengan gumamanmu itu!" Todong Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Bisakah diundur? Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum mengatakannya padamu."

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau jadi repot sendiri begini?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kalut saat itu.

"Sungmin-ssi."

"Apa lagi?"

"Ahni, tidak jadi saja."

"Tsk, dasar." Dumel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat itu.

Matanya kembali mencuri lihat ke arah Sungmin. Dan entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, yang jelas.. saat melihat wajah cemberut itu, dia tiba-tiba begitu berhasrat untuk kembali menjahilinya.

"Saranghae." Bisiknya lagi.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Telinganya mendengar sesuatu.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Kelihatannya sama dengan gumaman abstrakmu beberapa saat yang lalu itu! Coba ulangi lagi."

Suara Sungmin begitu terdengar mendesaknya. Entahlah, kenapa dia malah jadi ketagihan untuk menjahilinya ya?

"Aish, mwoya? Tidak ada."

"Menyebalkan sekali!" Dengus Sungmin kesal.

Sungguh! Kyuhyun begitu gemas melihat gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Akan benar-benar kuberitahu kalau hujan sudah reda, tunggu saja."

"Araso, aku menunggunya."

"Hmm, tunggu saja."

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggunya." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada jengkel di suaranya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat itu. Mata pemuda itu menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Tapi kupikir kalau aku mengatakannya padamu hari ini juga, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau margamu dalam satu bulan ke depan masih akan tetap Lee."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi setelah aku mengatakannya padamu."

"Aishh, kau ini kebanyakan bermain rahasia."

"Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Terlihat dari wajahmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar percakapan konyol mereka itu.

Hey! Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun begitu banyak bicara seperti ini? Bukankah dia tipe yang sering gugup-an?

"Sungmin-ssi."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau senang hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, ini hari ulang tahunku yang tak akan pernah kulupakan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga bahagia di hari pertama tahun ini?"

"Sangat."

"Sangat? Huaaa sepertinya kau begitu bahagia."

"Tentu saja, kau mau tahu kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kencan butaku hari ini akan menjadi kencan buta pertama dan terakhirku."

Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengar ucapannya. Nampaknya gadis itu setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku juga, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengikuti kencan buta. Kupikir kencan buta kali ini akan menjadi yang terakhir."

"Ne, kupegang ucapanmu."

Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat itu. Dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. Sungmin tersenyum tipis menatap wajah pria di hadapannya ini.

"Silahkan, tapi kau juga harus memegang ucapanmu." Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Sungmin tersebut. Ditatapnya kedua pasang bola mata indah itu dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa pegang ucapanku, tenang saja."

.

.

.

END

Saengil Chukae Lee Sungminnnnnn! Uke-nya Kyu paling cantik XD

Hmm, saya tahu ini ff gagal banget, maafkanlah saya, T.T Romance gagal -,- Terima kasih buat yg mau baca.. Bagi yang berkenan untuk komen saya sangat menghargainya dan misalnya ada yg males komen ya ga apa-apa, saya bikin ff ini bukan untuk apa-apa.. hanya saja ff ini sebagai bentuk kecintaan saya dengan Sungmin HBD Sungmin dan Happy New Year ^^


End file.
